Juston Seyfert
History Pre Marvel 2000 Juston lived in a salvage yard with his father and younger brother, Chris, spending their days together constructing small battle bots when not in school. Juston was constantly bullied while harboring a crush on a girl who barely noticed him, and his younger brother was constantly sick, something the doctors couldn't explain. One night, Juston came upon a damaged Sentinel and his life changed forever, sometimes not for the better as his misuse of the Sentinel initially brought the government down on him. Juston soon decided to use the Sentinel to help people and locate the mother who abandoned his family. But the death of his younger brother due to his emerging mutation and a falling out with his father caused Juston to head to New York and take refuge in a junkyard where he could hide his Sentinel in plain sight. He soon caught the attention of Machine Teen, who was in desperate need of repairs, striking up a friendship in the process. The New Warriors Adam Aaronson (Machine Teen), the second to be recruited by Franklin Richards into his team of heroes, brought Franklin and Andy Maguire to the junkyard, where Juston agreed to help the boys as he was getting lonely just hanging around the junkyard all day. The boys took their fight to the Trio, who were destroying entire worlds, where Juston's Sentinel was destroyed beyond repair, although Juston was willing to try. When Machine Teen took a laser attack to save Juston, he too was damaged and near death. Juston used the parts he needed to repair his Sentinel, including a rare part that couldn't be replicated, to save Machine Teen's life, meaning he could never bring his Sentinel back online. The two heroes stuck around to join the New Warriors, moving into their headquarters, an abandoned mall. Juston's Crush One of the newer members of the team was Princess Kittania, a humanoid cat creature from the planet Riff that was destroyed in the Trio's genocidal rampage. Juston took an immediate liking to her, although he was far to nervous to ask her out. Once he got he past his fear, she agreed and the two went out for a night on the town, which ended badly when her people returned, having established a new homeworld. Juston was taken along and put on trial for the crimes that Trio had committed against the Riffians. Having been found guilty before the trial even started, Juston was forced to face the Jaguarrior, a massive cat creature that was the champion of the Riff homeworld. Juston managed to tame the creature, turning the Riffians to his side, just as Alpha arrived to save his friend. Kittania realized that she needed to remain to lead her people, giving Juston and Alpha a way to return home, although she admitted that she did have feelings for Juston and would try to return to see him one day. A broken-hearted Juston left home for Earth, having just lost his first true love. The Sentinel Armor After the destruction of his Sentinel and not being able to properly repair It, Juston got another idea. He took pieces of he Sentinel and created a suit of armor that he could wear to fight crime alongside his teammates. It had the ability to fly and was able to shoot plasma lasers from its hands. Even though a member of the team, Juston rarely gets to suit up as he's usually nowhere near the suit when out in public when danger strikes. The Last Stand When the rest of the team ended up captured by the Von Doom siblings, a rescue effort was mounted by Juston, Ms. Marvel, Machine Teen and The Rawhide Kid. As the group separated in search of their friends, Juston found Icarus isolated by Sophie Von Doom with the intent of torturing him for stealing Franklin's love from her. Juston attempted to free his friend, but Sophie caught him and magically crushed his spine, ripping a piece of it out and crumbling it to dust. An enraged Icarus broke free of his chains and defeated Sophie, taking the injured Juston to safety. Powers While not physically strong, Juston is a technological genius and can build virtually anything with the right parts and equipment at hand. Paraphernalia His Sentinel armor, which is a small scale version of a full-sized Sentinel with a modified helmet. Appearances Juston is a full member of the New Warriors, and one of the founding members of the current incarnation. Trivia * Juston's little brother Chris died from an emerging unknown mutation * The core battery of Juston's Sentinel was used to revive Machine Teen, a one of a kind part that Juston needed to repair his own Sentinel. * Machine Teen, unbeknownst to Juston, used further parts of the wrecked Sentinel to construct vehicles and weapons for the team to use. Category:New Warriors Members Category:Marvel 2000 Characters Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Power Armour Users Category:Technopathy